Tales From The Multiverse Episode 1
Written by TrueAnimationFan. Based heavily off of The House Of Mouse. Script Omni island is where you'll find all sorts of different heroes and villains from cartoons and anime alike. They frequently spend time with each other when they're not filming their shows, and when franchises come to an end, all of the characters within them can come here to live permanently with their friends. Among the thousands of iconic beings is Nia, an orange steam engine from Thomas & Friends. Ever since she began frequently visiting the island, she had been given very few jobs to help out other heroes. One morning, she was sitting on a siding when Sir Topham Hatt, the man in charge of all the locomotive characters, drove up to her in his blue car. "Today, I would like you to work with Clemont from Pokemon" he boomed. "Please proceed to Japan City at once." Nia felt conflicted. She had never been outside of Britain City, which was her part of the island, but she still wanted to have a chance to help others out. "Will do, sir!" she said, trying to keep her confidence. She soon puffed away. When she arrived, Clemont and his pokemon were waiting at one of the railroad crossings. Clemont needed to get rid of all his inventions and machine parts that didn't work anymore, and they had spent almost an hour loading them into freight cars for Nia. He looked up at the orange train and tried to smile. "Sorry that you have to deal with this, but Sir Topham Hatt told me that there was no other person who had the time to help me" he said. "Ash and Pikachu are busy training, and Mater from Cars is getting new tires today." Nia smelled the garbage and gagged a little. "Isn't it just a wonderful smell?" Clemont chuckled. "It's the smell of technology that worked like a charm!" "Y-yes" Nia shuddered, still trying to be polite. "I'll be off now, Clemont. Tell Bonnie I said hello." Nia was soon coupled up to the cars, and set off for the nearest dump that her driver knew. She puffed down the track with the pungent smell of garbage lingering behind her. On the way out of Japan City, she passed Hayato from Shinkalion driving his E-5 bullet train with passengers. "Gross!" he cried, covering his nose. "What an awful stench!" Soon, Nia began to feel queasy herself. She complained to her driver, but he just told her to ignore the smell. She agreed, but then her crew even began to feel bad. She arrived at the dump where the garbage would be unloaded. Lightning McQueen and Sally from Cars were parked on the edge of the dock watching the sunset. Len Tao from Shaman King was also nearby, sleeping on a bench. As Nia was unloaded, the noise woke him up. "How dare you disturb me so rudely??" he demanded to know. "I didn't get any sleep at all last night because of that stupid Trey Racer, and then weird looking people like you proceed to give me a heart attack!" "Could you maybe be little nicer to her?" retorted McQueen. "She's new!" Len didn't listen, and went over to one of Nia's freight cars to see if there were any parts he could keep as souvenuirs. "I-I wouldn't touch any of those...", said Nia nervously. "They might still be full of-" But before she could finish, it happened. Static electricity buzzed through Len, and his thick purple hair stood straight up. McQueen laughed until his undercarriage ached. Nia just made her way home. Needless to say, I think it'll be a long time before Nia decides to pull garbage again, don't you? Category:TrueAnimationFan